The hollow in us all
by initialbear
Summary: This is what would happen is a stray hollow has no way back to hueco mundo and is bent on revenge. Hurasake is a hollow that is stuck in Konoha and is forcebly removed by the second hokage. please review
1. Chapter 1

In the Village of Konoha, there was a child, about the age of six, roaming around the streets with her parents. She ran up about a few meters ahead of his parents and turned around with her dull brown hair, waving and cheering his parents to hurry up. Her parents smiled and played along with the child and jogged up to her. The three laughed together and could not stop. The three embraced each other with open hearts and smiles full of happiness.

The child looked over her parents shoulder into the alley way to find a shadowy figure sitting, curled up in the fetal position. The thing shivered and shook violently in the shadows. The child broke free from her parents embrace and walked happily to the shivering figure. Her parents looked at the boy and called out, "Sarasa! Come back here."

The child did not response. Sarasa looked at the figure with curiosity and said kindly, "Hello. I'm Sarasa Umbra. What's your name?"

The figure looked at Sarasa with glowing yellow eyes and replied, "Hurasake."

When the parents caught up with Sarasa and took in a big gasp. "Sarasa! Get over here now !" they shouted.

"But Mother…" Sarasa stammered.

"No buts miss. You will leave this vile creature alone and come with us right now! Undersood!?"

Shinji lowered his head in compliance and replied, "Yes Mother, yes Father." He turned to the shivering figure. "Bye Hurasake."

The figure waved back and replied back in a screechy voice, "Bye Sarasa."

The next day, Sarasa was out again in the streets playing with some other children of the village. Sarasa looked down the same alley way to find the same figure still shivering. She ran over calling, "Hurasake! Hurasake!"

The shadow looked over and stood up to greet the child. The other children watched as Sarasa and the mysterious figure communed. Sarasa pleaded and begged for Hurasake to come out and play with her. Hurasake refused to even come out into the sunlight saying that her appearance will frighten everyone and be shunned even more. Sarasa, being as stubborn as she is, convinced Hurasake to come out.

When Hurasake stepped out into the light, his real appearance showed. He was a tall with pale white skin. His face was flat with slits about three quarters of a centimeter wide with glowing yellow eyes. His mouth appeared to be closed with interlocking teeth lining the region. Blue waves covered his white face and two horns protruded form the side of his head and one from the chin. His most distinctive feature, however, is the hole in his chest that is perfectly round and goes to the other side of him. The other children looked at Hurasake with fear and terror, while Sarasa smiled and said happily, "This is Hurasake. He is a nice guy who just wants to be seen. Isn't that right?" she looked up at him with a cheerful smile at him.

The other children ran away screaming and crying in fright. Hurasake turned around and walked back to the alley only to be stopped by Sarasa. Her big eyes shined as he looked down at her. A tear rolled down her face as she held his hand. He went down to a knee and put a hand on her cheek. "Thank you," his screechy voice broke out. Sarasa jumped up and gave him a hug but was short lived as she was grabbed by some villagers and brought into a crowd. The crowd yelled and hollered at Hurasake and s tar ted to throw rocks and rotten vegetables. He staggered back to be cut off and enclosed in a circle of people. Shinobi stood by as the villagers torment and beat the creature. Sarasa broke free of the grasp she was in and ran out into the middle and clung on to Hurasake as an attempt help protect him.

The stones ceased and the vegetables stopped. The villagers called out, "Get away from that thing girl, you don't know what it is?"

Sarasa looked into Hurasake's eyes and smiled, then a loud crunch. Her eyes grew big and fell into his arms. Blood oozed out of the back of her skull. Her smile was still there and she still held onto his hand. Hurasake shook his head as the life left her eyes and shut forever. He shook his head repeatingly saying "No, no, no, no, no, no." He laid her down on the ground and stood up. The villagers took a few steps back from him. His eyes turned red and the hole is his chest grew wider. His nails grew a few more centimeters. He let out a roar filled with anguish and sorrow. A villager threw a rock at beast that struck it in the head. The creature turned his head, and a glowing dark blue orb formed in front of his face and fired a blast that decimated a full row of villagers. Shinobi from the sidelines jumped in and threw knives at him. His harden skin deflected them off his body. Hurasake turned his head grabbed one of the shinobi and threw him into the ground before stabbing him with his sharp claw like nails. The other one made signs with his hands and fired a giant ball of fire from his mouth, landing on the beast. When the flames resided, Hurasake stood there, glaring and laughing maniacally. He jumped toward the shinobi and grabbed him by the throat. He gazed into his eyes and formed another orb in front of his head. Before he could fire, however, a man with white hair jumped in and knocked Hurasake off his feet.

He gazed upon the man who robbed him of his revenge. He roared with rage at the man. The man turned to him and called out, "Leave now or I will be forced to kill you where you stand."

Hurasake growled and replied with anger, "What gives you the right to command me what to do and what not to do. These insignificant bugs killed this young girl, my friend." He said looking down at the body of Sarasa. He returned his gaze at the man, "Tell me why they did it tell me that."

The man with white hair and blue armor shook his head, "I cannot tell you why, but you must leave now or else there will be more bloodshed. Do you want this little girl to know what you did? Do you think this is what she wanted?"

Hurasake looked around at the corpses that he made. Some mangled beyond recognition. Some with burns on half their body. He nodded and turned his back to the man. "May I ask one thing," he asked.

The man nodded. "Who the hell are you?"

The man replied, "I am Tobirama Senju, Hokage of Konoha. And who might you be?"

"I am Hurasake. I am a hollow that got stuck here and have no way back. Now, if you excuse me, I must be going before I kill you." Hurasake replies and walked away and out of the village.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple decades have passed since the events of Sarasa. Hurasake is bent on revenge on Konoha for killing his one and only friend. The Second Hokage has long since passed and the events of The Nine-Tail Fox have happened. He witnessed these events and hoped for the destruction of Konoha. The Third Hokage has been aware of him for quite some time. He has mostly been feeding on deer and occasionally some unlucky human who was lost and ended up in his way. Each and everyday has been a slow, torturing, and plagued with thoughts of events that took place that day to his only friend.

Hurasake looked up at the night sky. Stars glistened in the black sky with streaks of light flying through it. He continued to walk aimlessly in the woods till he hit the wall of the village. He put a hand on the wall and let out an ear-piercing scream out of anger and grief. Every year on the anniversary of Sarasa's death, he would sneak in and lay down flowers by her grave. He would stand there until dawn, then quickly run over the wall, and fade into the darkness.

The stone wall that stood before him was hundreds of meters tall and ten meters thick. Shinobi walked the perimeter looking out far into the distance. He screeched and punched a hole in the wall a meter deep. His long white arm contained the hole before he pulled it out. Dark red blood dripped from his knuckles and covered in little fragments of the stone wall he punched. the red fluid reminded him of the blood of Sarasa's. He let out another scream before realizing that a bright light shined behind him. He turned around to find two men in black robes with swords on the sides.

One of them was tall with blonde hair and scars on his face. The other was short with brown hair. The taller one took one step forward and said to Hurasake, "You hollow, what are you doing here?"

Hurasake looked and frowned at the man. He held both hands in front of him up to his face. His nails grew and sharpen. The two men widened their feet and put a hand on both of their swords. Hurasake looked at them and replied, "I am here for the hell of it. Who the hell are you two.?"

The shorter one smiled and replied, "We are Soul Reapers form the Soul Society. We are here to kick your sorry ass."

The taller one glared down at the shorter one and shook his head. They both drew their swords and and jumped in the air. The brown hair one took the lead and took the first strike. Hurasake took on step behind him and let the man slam into the ground, making a crater. the blonde haired one followed up and slashed his sword. The blade barely cut Hurasake on the shoulder just enough to draw blood. Hurasake leaped back and covered his wound. he took a look at the blood and back at the men. The aroma of his blood filled his nostrils and started to laugh hysterically. His nails shined in the moonlight. He laughed, "Wow, that was a good effort, but my turn," and disappeared.

The two men looked around them searching for the hollow. The shorter one shook violently; rattling the sword. His partner remained calm and looked frantically. A white flash passed the eyes of the men. A second later, a stream of crimson blood streaked the grass and trees. The blonde man had a gash across his chest, and the brown had a large cut on his left shoulder. Blood dripped from their robes. The blonde gasped for air while the brown haired man held his wound.

Hurasake looked down at the two reapers. Both of them rolled around in pain as he stared. As he looked at them, he remembered the villagers he killed out of retaliation. the blood smelled and looked the same. He smiled from ear to ear with enjoyment and menace. The brown haired man looked at Hurasake and spitted out,"Are you going to kill us?"

Hurasake laughed and replied, "No. I have done enough damage to your bodies. I plan on using you to relay a message to your superiors."

The man nodded.

"I want you to tell them to send no more of you reapers and allow me to live in peace. If they break this, I will destroy and kill every person in that village," he says as he points to the wall, "Do I make myself clear?"

The man nodded and took the blonde haired man over his shoulder. A door of what looks like a door to a dojo appeared. It opened up revealing a bright light. The two men stepped forward and the door closed behind them. Hurasake turned around and stared at the wall. He planned either way to destroy Konoha even if the Soul Reapers keep their word. It was only an amount of time before he does.


	3. Chapter 3

In Konoha, Hiruzen walked around the office of the Hokage thinking of how to handle the hollow that roams around the outside of the walls. He paced and paced around his office ten times. His white and red robes flowed with every step. His hat covered his black spiked back hair. The symbol of fire was painted on the front corner in red surrounded with white and then two triangles of red. A knock banged on the door. Hiruzen walked slowly to the door and opened it a crack to see who it was. A man with white spiked hair stood in the door way. His leaf headband covered his right eye and a mask covering half of his face. The man looked down at the old man with his right eye half open. He let out a sigh and said, "You wanted to see me Lord Hokage?"

The old man looked up and nodded and walked back to his desk. The desk filled with requests, being from babysitting jobs for genin, assassinating a lord for Jonin class shinobi. His chair squeaked as he sat in it. The brown pipe puffed out smoke with the odor of tobacco. Kakashi walked over the desk and pulled out a book called _Make Out Paradise._The Hokage looked up at Kakashi and said, "Have you heard of the creature that calls himself Hurasake?" and puts his pipe down.

Kakshi looked up out of his book with question in his eye. He closed the book making a thump that echoed throughout the room. The silence was only broken by the sound of the wind whistling through the window. "I would have to say I have not heard of him. Is he a danger?" he replied in a monotone voice.

The old man lay back taking in more of his pipe and blew out white smoke. He sighed and looked at Kakashi. He mumbled under his breath and turned to the lists. Kakashi walked up to the desk, still reading his book and turn a page, and said, "So, who is the Hurasake you spoke of?"

The old man sighed and rose up, "The answer to your first question is no, not at the moment. However, we are not sure what his intensions are at the moment. The answer to your other question is unknown. There have been rumors that of him being a trapped soul in here and is trying to find a way back to his home…"

Kakashi looked up from his book and replied, "And the other rumor?"

The Hokage looked down at the mountain of papers and exhaled out more tobacco smoke. "Well, since you asked," he stared, "The other rumor is that the spirit is none other than the Sage of Six Paths himself."

Kakashi looked back down to the floor and shook his head. He knew that it would require him to train his students while being occupied by the danger looming outside the walls. He looked up and questioned, "What shall you have me do?"

Before the Hoksge could reply, a loud presence was heard in the hallway. The voice yelled and yelled trying to get into the Hokage's office. Kakashi looked down in shame. The door flew open and a little blonde kid stood with is hands on his sides. His orange jacket with a red swirl on the back of the jacket. The kid had blond hair and the energetic attitude to go with it. He pointed his finger at Hiruzen and called out, "I want a mission NOW!"

The old man sighed once more and smiled. He looked the kid in the eye and then at Kakashi. The kid in orange turned to Kakashi and said, "I want something with action, like the one to the land of waves when we fought Zabuza."

The Hokage looked at the kid and then to Kakashi. He lowered the Kage hat. He looked up and laughed, "Are you sure Naruto? I have one, but it is one for a Jonin level Shinobi. Are you up for the task?"

Naruto's eyes lit up and cheered in excitement. "YES!" He jumped up and down shouting more again and again. His blond hair stayed spiked with all of his jumping around. Kakashi looked at Naruto then at the Hokage. He opened his mouth and said behind his mask, "Are you sure that is the right decision, my Lord?"

Naruto stopped jumping and turned to Kakashi with the glare of death. His eyes were narrow and turned back to the Hokage. "Can I please take it? PLEASE!"

The Hokage looked at Kakashi and smiled, "Yes, as long as Kakashi and Guy are with you."

Naruto jumped in the air in excitement. "Yipee!"

Kakashi turned back into his bppk and sighed loudly. Naruto ran around the room doing laps. The Hokage laughed and turned to his work. Naruto ran out of the room yelling and screaming. Kakshi looked back up and said to the old man, "What if it is Six Paths?"

The Hokga's smile turned in to a serious look. "Then get him out of there at once. I do want the Nine-Tails to awaken."

Kakshi nodded and left the room.


End file.
